the proposal
by Astraearose-silvermoon
Summary: spin off from seven days hope you enjoy this will be a multi chapter now and rating may go up in the future it just depends on reviews on who I do next I don't own any of the characters but Kibou (OC)
1. Usagi and Mamoru

**user disclaimer i do not own sailor moon and friends**

A/N 1- this is a spin off from my previous story 7 days so please read that before this one so it will make better sense.

A/N 2 I am unsure whether this will stay as a one shot spin off or a series of spin off one shots let us know in the reviews

The proposal

Later that month

The 4 Shittenou had whisked the 4 inner Senshi off for a weekend of for a weekend of catch up and other things they all went to the same location but the 4 outers Mamoru and Usagi didn't have a clue where they had gone.

The remaining 6 plus Kibou and Shingo (the Tsukino's agreed that Shingo could spend every weekend with Hotaru and the other Senshi) decided to go for a day at the beach they would take a picnic and spend the whole day together and then go to the hotel they were staying at the following night Kibou drove the minivan so the newly engaged couple could relax for the day.

Mamoru made a mental note while they were sat in the minivan that he would have to speak to Kibou and Setsuna when Usagi went to the ocean with the younger 2 and Michiru. He fiddled with the engagement ring in his pocket as he recalled the conversation he had with Mr and Mrs. Tsukino at the ball while Usagi was asleep on his shoulder.

* * *

Flashback

Mr and Mrs Tsukino were stood on the balcony outside the ballroom Ikuko had her head on her husband's shoulder as they watched the moon.

"Ikuko-San, Kenji-San can I speak with you for a moment?" Mamoru asked carefully as he watched Usagi dancing with Seiya they had made a surprise appearance with princess Kakyuu in their proper female forms so Haruka and Mamoru didn't have anything to hate them about because their princess would have made them stay in their proper form.

"Of course Mamoru my boy what's on your mind?" Kenji asked

"I want to propose to Usagi-chan, but I didn't want to do it without your permission first" Mamoru replied producing the engagement ring

Ikuko's eyes sparkled with unshed tears "Mamoru this is beautiful" she whispered

"Thank you Ikuko-San" he replied

"I agree with Ikuko my boy, but though we raised her Usagi-chan is not our daughter you need to ask them" Kenji said glancing over to the young couple talking to some dignitaries "but then again if she was ours you would have our blessings" Kenji replied.

"That's all I ask" Mamoru replied though his mind was in a different place how the hell was he going to ask them these were the time guardian and protector and he had already tested his limit with his life on the line with Setsuna

End flashback

* * *

Usagi moving and complaining that her neck ached brought him out of his train of thought

"Not long now sweetie we will be at the hotel soon so you can stretch" Setsuna reminded her daughter

"Okay momma" Usagi replied

Half an hour later they arrived at the beach front hotel where they would be staying the night.

The hotel was beautiful each room had a balcony overlooking the beach

Hotaru and Shingo would be sharing a room though they were only 14 they looked much older due to their powers so they could share a room. Shingo was already proving to be the perfect gentleman he would only go as far as Hotaru said he could and he knew she wasn't ready for the intimacy the adults shared one they were way too young and two she was painfully shy unless in her senshi form.

Once they had got checked in the girls went into Setsunas room to change into their beachwear Haruka wore shorts over her swim suit and the other 4 girls wore swim dresses but all of them put sandals on and they got two large beach bags and put the towels in

By the time they were ready the men were already waiting for them at reception.

They walked across to the beach across the road Kibou and Setsuna volunteered to stay off the sand and keep a close eye on the food so it wouldn't get sand in Mamoru held back and told Usagi to go enjoy herself in the water she ran ahead with Hotaru and Shingo.

Michiru and Haruka followed but at a more leisurely pace and hand in hand they were just happy their princess wasn't being so serious since the night Haruka proposed to Michiru she could enjoy being her bouncy bubbly self for a while. They especially the princess had no duty to think about for a while.

"You don't want to go to the ocean and drench her?" Kibou said to Mamoru with a smirk watching his daughter play in the water with her sister and Shingo.

"Not right now Kibou-san I have a question for you two first" Mamoru replied.

"I knew this was coming, but it still doesn't prepare a parent for it" Setsuna said.

Kibou raised a questioning brow at Setsuna

"I would like to propose to Usako Kibou-san but I wanted to ask your permission first" he said producing the engagement ring

"You couldn't ask us before the trip?" Kibou asked raising a brow

"I wanted to but I have only just got out of Setsunas bad books after bringing the Shittenou back and ahem two and a half years ago" Mamoru replied blushing.

Setsuna just rolled her eyes at Kibou "did my father keep you in the dark?" Setsuna said to Kibou

"No" he retorted suddenly remembering "I was so livid your father had to blank my mind so I didn't come from my post and tearing Mamoru a new ass because she wasn't old enough" he said crossing his arms and eyes briefly flashing black.

"She was willing Kibou, I don't blame her as much as I love Chibs with her being our future granddaughter. Usagi is our daughter first and Chibiusa can be a manipulative brat especially when it comes to her cousins" Setsuna replied.

Kibou nodded "you are right there love" he replied

"I always am" Setsuna smiled and kissed him

"You have my permission Mamoru, Kibou?" Setsuna asked.

"I suppose we cannot change destiny he would have proposed to her with or without our permission eventually as they have seen the future, okay Mamoru you can marry our daughter but because of Serenity's doing I will be able to keep a close eye on you my boy" Kibou replied

Mamoru nodded and thanked them.

* * *

Later that afternoon

Usagi got out of the shower they still had 2 hours until dinner so she had plenty of time to relax and sort her hair out

She took her dress out of the wardrobe and smiled as it fell onto her form beautifully it was a pink dress that came just above her knees and then she sat to dry her hair

She had noted she hadn't seen Mamoru for an hour _"probably skyping the Shittenou to check in on them_ " she thought shaking the negative thoughts from her mind

As she finished drying and styling her hair it was 20 minutes before dinner and Mamoru still hadn't made an appearance

She was now getting paranoid and anxious

She heard the door and she whirled her head round

"Mamo-chan where the hell have you been I haven't seen you for 3 hours?!" she asked

"Settle down Usa I was at the bar with your dad he is a surprisingly nice gentleman once you get to know him" Mamoru replied

Usagi blushed "sorry about daddy he is super protective" she said

"Tell me about it" Mamoru replied

"You need to get your blazer jacket on Mamo-chan we have reservations in 15" noting he was almost ready

Mamoru nodded and put his jacket on "come with me" he said taking her hand and leading her onto the balcony

Usagi gasped as she took in the sunset "Mamo-chan its. Breathtaking"

"Mamo-chan?" she said when Mamoru didn't reply

"S Sorry Usa I was just taking in your beauty I didn't know you could get more beautiful but the orange reds and pinks really puts you in a better light." Mamoru replied

Usagi blushed "thanks Mamo-chan" she said prettily

"Usa?" Mamoru said

"Mamo-chan?" she replied

He got down on one knee "Usa I love you with all my heart you have me physically and emotionally now I ask for you eternally crystal Tokyo and whatever is thrown our way" he took the Engagement ring out of his pocket

"Will you marry me?" he asked

Usagi had tears rolling down her cheeks "of course I will marry you Mamo-chan" she choked on her tears and Mamoru stood and put the engagement ring on her finger she wound her hands round his neck and they kissed there was a knock at the door "Usa nee-chan we are just waiting for you" Hotaru said through the door

Mamoru took her hand "come on lets go" he smiled

They began walking and Mamoru felt his arm tug

"Usa" he said turning

"I love you Mamo-chan" she replied and they kissed

"Come on we only have 5 minutes" Usagi said and dragged Mamoru out the room. Mamoru was thankful he already had Usagis and his phones and the key card for their room in his pocket.

 **Don't forget to review**

 **"The moonlight is a messenger of love"**


	2. Hotaru and Shingo

**User Disclaimer- I don't own sailor moon and friends. I just enjoy playing with the characters, I do however own my OCs**

A/N 1- I am sorry for the long wait. I am going through a lot of physical and health stuff right now blood tests MRI scans and hospital appointments my life is hectic and through all this, I also have to find time to write blech I'm exhausted

 **Hotaru and Shingo**

 **2 years later**

Usagi had married Mamoru after a stressful wedding for her sister Hotaru was enjoying a nice break away from everyone for a while.

Their home planets were restored and they could go up to their planets as and when they wished Shingo had joined her as it was summer break so everyone was out of school/ college and university.

Hotaru and Shingo were happy with the way things were going after being on a war torn planet and Serenity cleansing it they knew they wanted to be together but Hotaru was still painfully shy she had made out with Shingo and got caught in the act by her sister and brother in law and since then had been more careful when she was confident enough to make out with her boyfriend of two lives though this time they had got more than the 6 months than they got in silver millennium.

She had been 16 7 months and Shingo 16 for 6 months but she still wasn't ready to take it the next step she was nervous.

She knew Shingo was ready he was crazy in love with her and continued to stay at the pace she felt comfortable with, he was a perfect gentleman she mentally thanked the Tsukino family for raising such a gentleman he had woken up and gone training early today he was getting to be as strong as the Shittenou and would one day be fully sworn in again as Hotarus main protector as well as her husband.

 _"Husband"_ even the thought gave her butterflies and made her cheeks tinge red she checked the time and knew it was time to view with the Senshi as she did daily while she was on Saturn she got out of bed and put a little summer dress on her lithe form though she had filled out a little she was still thin but didn't look ill as she had done almost 5 years prior _"Almost 4 years is it really that long?"_ She thought.

She was shaken from her thoughts with a kiss to her cheek "morning firefly, did you sleep well, my love?" Shingo was still in protector form so his eyes were grey, his hair was dark and his features strong nothing like the boy she saw last night at dinner she had a weakness for this form and felt more confident with him.

Her cheeks tinged a slight blush and she nodded "I did very much thank you Shadow, I must say in this form you are bordering on irresistible" she blushed and then lightly bopped his forehead "it's time to release your transformation we need to view with the others" she smiled.

Shingo pouted "but I wanted to spend the day with you alone Hotaru" Shingo replied puffing his cheeks out much like a naughty child.

"It's not like we will be on long Shingo they are our family after all" Hotaru reminded.

"I suppose so," he said rolling his eyes

They went to the castles viewing room "earth please" she said to the artificial intelligence

The response was quick "morning everyone" Hotaru chirped

"Hey Hotaru, Shingo." Everyone smiled

"How are you guys?" Hotaru asked

"Hungover" Minako groaned making a mock faint expression Kunzite whispered something in her ear and Minako giggled and shushed him.

"I'm glad you are on Saturn" Setsuna smirked.

"We will be home at the weekend Setsuna-mama" Hotaru replied

"How's training going Shingo?" Mamoru asked

"Well, thank you Mamoru-sama I cannot wait to show you when we get home" Shingo replied

"Good I'm glad you should be ready to be sworn in soon" Usagi replied sticking her tongue out and Hotaru's face flamed

Usagi had matured a hell of a lot in the last two years she didn't wail at the slightest thing anymore it took a lot to upset the future queen. She still liked to tease her younger sister though.

"Usagi, behave yourself" Setsuna replied

Usagi wrinkled her nose

Hotaru and Shingo laughed "well we are going to get training, same time tomorrow? "Rei asked

Hotaru nodded

They finished the video call "Breakfast my love?" Shingo asked

Hotaru nodded and blushed "Sh Shingo can you transform I don't feel as nervous when I am in Shadows presence" Hotaru blushed

Shingo nodded and quickly transformed Hotaru felt her release a breath she did not realise she was holding and walked ahead Shadow fiddled with the box in his pocket he would propose today even though he was nervous.

He watched Hotaru walking and was mesmerised by her beauty even from the back she was breathtaking she kept her hair mid length as it too long and it reminded her of when she was mistress 9.

"Hotaru wait" Shadow caught up to her

Hotaru abruptly stopped why was she so nervous?

"Listen, Hotaru before we go for breakfast urm there is something I'd like to ask you"

Hotaru nodded and already felt the lump in her throat

"Hotaru I have loved you for 2 lives now and we now have a lifetime together I would like to ask you to be my partner and wife for the rest of eternity" he got down on one knee "'Taru will you become my bride and wife?"

Hotaru nodded "of course I will Shadow I too have loved you for two lives and wouldn't change it for the world"

Shadow smiled "I love you Hotaru," he said putting the ring on her finger.

Hotaru choked on a sob "I love you too shadow" she pulled him to her and kissed him "don't ever change Shadow"

"I promise I never will for you love" Shadow smiled and kissed her again.


End file.
